Scrat and Scratte's hearts will go on
by PuccaFanGirl
Summary: Scrat & Scratte reached out for each others hands but the portal already closed up. They make a promise that they will see each other again. A sad ScratxScratte One Shot Story. My Heart Will Go On Celine Dion. My best fanfic written so far. Please Review!
1. Our hearts will go on

Scrat and Scratte's hearts will go on

(Before we begin the story, I just want to say that the reason I wrote this story, is because I found out that they don't end up together. (T-T) But the good news is, they did have romance before they said good-bye to each other. And I'm pretty sure that they kissed. =D And I made my own version of them leaving each other. I warn you, it is pretty sad. But enjoy anyway! And in my other stories, Scrat and Scratte are together and never left. ;) Dedicated to my good friend: Goldenpuon. Enjoy, please Comment!)

Scrat and Scratte, finally kissed each other. They both smiled affectionately at each other, and then hugged. They looked at each other again, and got ready to kiss again. Their lips almost touched, until a huge rumble stopped them. They both whimpered as the ground shook, and hugged each other. Then they both looked up at the ceiling, and saw the portal to the Dinosaur Land was closing up! They both screamed in fear. If they didn't get out of here fast, they would be stuck inside for the rest of their lives.

Scrat grabbed Scratte's hand, and began to run off. They were both running through the trees, and began to climb up a mountain leading to the portal, and back to the Ice Age land. They finally reached the top. Scratte wanted Scrat to go up first, she'd rather have him out of the place first so that he can be safe. As Scrat went to the top, the portal was more than close, to closing up! Scrat finally got on to the snow, and climbed out. But Scratte was still down there! Scratte kept crying out for help. Scrat then put out his hand to take Scratte back up. Scratte then put her hand out, to grab a hold of Scrat's. But then the portal's hole grew smaller and smaller, and their hands slipped out from each other! Scrat and Scratte screamed, and it sounded like they were calling each other's names. "SCRATTE!!!" Scrat cried, as his hand was still out. "SCRAT!!!" Scratte cried, with her hand out as well.

Scrat was about to go down and save her, but it was too late…the portal has already closed up, and Scrat and Scratte lost sight of each other. "No…" Scrat whimpered, with his hand still on the place where the portal closed up. His eyes began to fill up with tears, and then he cried into the heavens. "NOOOO!!!" He cried, with tears breaking down. Inside of the portal, Scratte still had her hand on the place where the portal closed up. Her eyes also began to fill up with tears. "No…it can't be…it's not true!" She cried. Scratte then tried to open up the portal, and from the outside Scrat tried too. When they both tried to open it up, they were still crying. Scrat and Scratte finally gave up, and went down on the floor, and they both bursted into tears.

"No, I lost her!" Scrat cried. "I lost her, because of me!" He continued crying. "She was right there…I almost had her…and now she's gone because of me!" Scrat cried, as he pounded his fist on the ground. "Scrat!" Scratte kept screaming out his name, and she was crying so much. "No…I was so close to his hand…and now I can never see him again!" She cried. Then it showed Scrat crying again. "I would give anything just to see her again, I would've let her come up here before me!" He cried. "I never even got to spend the rest of my life with him…" Said Scratte. "I loved him…so much." She continued crying.

Scrat was still at the top crying, and Scratte was still at the bottom crying. "I would even…give up my acorn, just to see her again." Scrat said, down on his knees. The teardrops fell on the ground, and formed in the shape of a broken heart. Then the teardrops went through the soil, and fell in Scratte's hands. She then noticed the teardrops. Her pupils began shaking, she could see the broken heart sign on them. "These are…Scrat's tears." She said. She then looked up, and began to speak. "Scrat…your crying aren't you?" She asked. "Your just as heartbroken as me, because we've been split up." Scratte said, as tears fell down. Scratte walked over to a small leaf, and formed it into a small pouch. She then put Scrat's teardrops inside of them, and began to cry again. "Scrat…I have a little piece of you with me." She said. Scrat got up for a minute, he thought he heard something. "Scratte…could it be?" He said, while his pupils were shaking. He could somehow still here Scratte's voice.

He stopped for a moment with a sad face, then he changed all of a sudden. "…I see…" He whispered. Scrat walked over to his acorn, and picked it up. He put it on the place where the portal closed up, and wrapped it up in snow, so it could stay in the same place. Scrat went to the ground, and had his hands close together, as if he was praying. He began to make his speech to Scratte.

"Scratte, you are my greatest treasure." "You are the first person to make me heart feel great." "You are my first love." "I am very blessed to have met you, and spend the last few moments together." You could then see Scratte on the other side, saying the exact same words as Scrat. Only she used his name for the time's he said her name. They both continued with their speeches to each other. "Even though we have fought during most of the time, our way of fighting was like romance, and I'm glad I at least got to spend time with you, and see you." "I fell in love with you the first time we met, and I know that our meeting was destiny." "We were both fated to meet, and be together." Then they both had tears in their eyes. "But it looks like our future of spending the rest of our lives together, was not meant to be."

"But you'll be in my heart no matter what." "Even when I can't see you, or you can't see me, I'm still with you somehow." "And who knows?" "Our paths might come across to each other again someday."  
"I know that we will be together again someday." "I'll wait every day, just to see you again." "We are still together inside of our hearts." On Scrat's side, he said: "I'll wait for you, I promise." And on Scratte's side, she said something a little different: "I'll come back to you, I promise." She said. Then they both continued saying the same speech again. "No matter where you are…our love shall always be there." "It is somehow not too far away." "I'm glad I got to see you, and kiss you, for the last time."

Scrat then said: "I love you Scratte." While on the other side, Scratte responded with: "I love you Scrat." Then they both continued saying the thing. "May our path's cross again someday." "I'll be thinking of you wherever you are." On both sides, they put their hands on the ground/ceiling. They could both feel something warm. Both of them had their pupils shaking, and then they smiled, as teardrop came from each other's eye. They both knew that their hands, were touching each other. Scrat then stood up, and walked to his acorn. He grabbed a very sharp stick, and carved in something.

The carving said: "Scrat + Scratte=love." Basically it had two S's with a plus sign together, and a heart around it. Scrat smiled weakly. Scrat and Scratte both stood up, and said two more sentence's to each other, at the same time. "May our path's cross each other again, someday." "Goodbye…my love." The both of them said. Scrat and Scratte both ran off crying. They had a teardrop in their eye, and it wisped into the wind. Scrat then spoke to Scratte in his mind. _"Scratte…promise me that I'll see you again, and that we will be together forever." "Goodbye my first love…I love you." _Scrat said in his mind, while crying. Scratte said the exact same thing as Scrat, only with his name in there. She also spoke to Scrat in her mind. _"Scrat…promise me that I'll see you again, and that we will be together forever." "Goodbye my first love…I love you." _Scratte said in her mind, while crying. The scene ended with showing the acorn in the snow. Everything faded to black, while only showing the acorn, with its words that Scrat wrote down.

Then the acorn faded to black, and then showed a title on the screen. "No matter where we are, or what we do, we will still be together forever inside of our hearts." "We will be together again." "I'll come back to you, I promise." The title said. "I love you…" Said the final text.

THE END!

Well what do you think? Was it a really good love story? Because I think it's my best one yet. =D I even cried while writing it. Don't worry, they made a promise to each other, so they do see each other again. =D No need to feel too sad. =) And I really do hope that in another Ice Age Movie, they see each other again. I'm pretty sure they will though, Ice Age fans everywhere would be upset, if they didn't. So hopefully they'll see each other again, and will really be together. These two are together in my stories, and I made up that they never got separated. =) I just think it's better that way. The song for this story is: My Heart Will Go On, by Celine Dion. I hope you enjoyed this story! Thanks for reading! =D


	2. Scrat & Scratte's Final Distance Preview

***Hi everyone! Mollie is here right now, and I just want to say thank you for all of the Hits that you gave my story! It really means a lot to me! =D If none of you read my story, then it wouldn't be as popular as it is now! Thank you! Well, I did promise everyone that Scrat and Scratte would meet each other again on that last chapter, so I'm gonna give you guys a preview of it and what it's about! =D I'll work on the story sometime, just not now cuz I'm a bit busy with some others. But I promise that the next one will come, and it won't be as sad as this story! I'm the narrator on here! It's like a Movie Trailer sort of! Okay then, here's the preview! Enjoy! Please Review! =DDD***

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Scrat and Scratte's Final Distance Preview**

***Starts to play the song "Final Distance" by Utada Hikaru.***

***Shows the Dinosaur Land with Scratte having a very sad look on her face. Then shows Scrat out in the snow with a very sad look on his face.***

**Mollie: "You remember the day when Scrat and Scratte got separated from the Dinosaur Land."**

***Shows Scrat and Scratte getting separated, and then shows them both crying from a different side.***

**Mollie: "You remember when they both made a promise saying that they will see each other again."**

**Scrat: "I'll wait for you, I promise."**

**Scratte: "I'll come back for you, I promise."**

**Mollie: "After seven years of being away from each other, their hearts have suffered from the separation of the both of them."**

***Shows Scratte laying on the ground crying, and shows Scrat with his hands on the ground, and crying with his tears falling to the ground.***

**Mollie: "But now…when a very old and dear friend who helped Manny and his friends escape the Dinosaur World comes to help Scratte…***

***Shows Buck's shadow figure coming up, and Scratte turning around to gasp."**

**Mollie: "He will help her…come back to her mate…"**

**Scratte: "Your gonna help me escape this place and get me back to my mate?!"**

**Buck: "What? Ya don't think I'm brave and strong enough to help ya out lass?"**

**Scratte: "No, I just think you're insane."**

**Buck: "Oh…"**

**Mollie: "From the Author of the hit Fanfic Story Scrat and Scratte's Hearts will go on…"**

***Shows Scrat glaring with determination.***

**Scrat: "I have to get Scratte back. I promised that I'd see her again. I have to bring her back!"**

***Shows a black weasel that looks a bit like Buck, but without an eye patch coming up.***

**???: "Then you're gonna need some help mate!"**

**Scrat: "Who are you?"**

**???: "My name is Tuck! Buck's twin brother! Nice to meet ya gray Saber tooth squirrel!"**

**Scrat: "I've never heard of Buck, but you say that you can help me get back to my mate?"**

**Tuck: "Of course I can! But you'll need to fast, smart, and strong in order to find her!"**

**Scrat: "You mean I have an adventure ahead of me?"**

**Tuck: "If I said all that, then you are exactly right!"**

**Scrat: "(Gulps) Oh boy…"**

**Mollie: "Comes a heartwarming and adventurous romance that will take you on an incredible journey into love."**

**Scratte: "Oh my god, I think I'm pregnant!"**

**Buck: "Before that Scrat guy left, you must've been able to form a baby in your stomach, love!"**

**Scratte: "But Scrat isn't here, and I can't have the baby without him!"**

**Buck: "Don't worry love,"**

***Shows Buck leading Scratte through the Dinosaur Land, and going on all sorts of different adventures with her.***

**Buck: "I promise you that I will bring you back to your mate no matter what the risk is!"**

***Shows Scrat and Tuck on a log rowing down a river, while Tuck is paddling the log with a stick.***

**Scrat: "Are you sure that this is a safe way to get back to my love?!"**

**Tuck: "Of course! We just have to fall down a waterfall and then enter a cave behind it if we survive!"**

***Shows Scrat screaming in fear.***

**Mollie: "Chris Wedge."**

**Scrat: "I almost have the feeling that I just made the biggest mistake of my life, listening to this black psychotic weasel…"**

**Mollie: "Karen Disher."**

**Scratte: "I want to see my love again, you HAVE to take me back to him! Please Buck!"**

**Mollie: "Simon Pegg."**

**Buck: "Well love…it looks like you care deeply about this Scrat of yours. Just like how I cared about my ugly pineapple wife…"**

**Scratte: "You're married to a pineapple?"**

**Buck: "Well I just woke up one day, and found out that I was married to an ugly pineapple. But I loved her like wife I've always dreamed off…"**

***Shows Scratte giving Buck a dull and flat look on her face.***

**Mollie: "James Patrick Stewart."**

**Tuck: "My brother and I once did a fruit throwing contest before, over some animal crackers that we found when we were just seven years old."**

**Scrat: "Wow! Did you win?"**

**Tuck: "No I lost, and he took all my animal crackers…"**

***Shows Scrat falling flat on the ground in anime style with an anime sweat drop groaning.***

**Mollie: "Are all ready to go on an epic adventure through the outside and underground world in order for Scrat and Scratte to come back to each other."**

***Shows Buck flying a Pterodactyl with Scratte behind him. Shows Scrat and Tuck jumping across floating rocks. Shows Buck and Scratte on a ship in the lava made out of rocks and branches, having a ship fight against another ship with small dinosaurs on it. Shows Scrat and Tuck rolling on rocks across a very thin vine over a cliff, that is fifty thousand feet high. Shows Scrat and Scratte about to kiss until the title interrupts it.***

**Mollie: "Puccafangirl pictures presents, Scrat and Scratte's Final Distance."**

**Mollie: "Coming soon to ."**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***Pretty epic huh? I'll bet you're all really excited to see it. =) The only reason why Buck is calling Scratte love, is because he is just being nice to her. He's not in love with her, don't worry. Scratte won't fall in love with him either, cuz we all wouldn't want that right? XD Well…I'll work on this sometime, but I'm busy with other stories right now. I promise that I'll write this though. =) I hope you'll enjoy it! =D Review please! And be sure to check out my other stories and Review them as well please. =) Okay, later! =DDD***


End file.
